Antagonize
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: "You can't use words you can't spell." "I can spell antagonize."


**I do not own Durarara, however the conversation that prompted this story does belong to my family. Yes, this was a conversation between my mom, my dad, and my brother. Who is in high school.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo walked next to Shinra. On the other side of the doctor to be was Izaya. This alone made Shizuo angry, not to mention the fact that he had to spend the next few hours with him working on a school project. As he walked, Shizuo grumbled and was frowning, in a poor attempt to keep his anger from boiling over.<p>

"If you make that face for too long it'll stick like that Shizu-chan. Or has it already?" Izaya taunted.

Shinra unlocked the door. "Hey, stop fighting for just a bit. This project is due in two days and we have to get most of it done today. At least try to work together for a few hours and then you never have to again, okay? Oh, let me just lay down some rules," Shinra explained as opened the door and walked inside followed by his two 'Tom and Jerry' like companions. "First of all, Shizuo, no throwing furniture. I just finished replacing everything you destroyed last time you were here. That door wasn't cheep you know!"

Shizuo sighed and looked away, "Yeah, yeah."

Izaya chuckled. Shinra looked at the raven haired man. "And you, Izaya. The knives stay where ever you have them hidden on your body. And the kitchen knives stay in the draws and cutting block. Absolutely no parkour. Last but not least, no fighting. Keep the arguing to a minimum and at least pretend to get along for the next few hours," Shinra finished setting the ground rules.

"And if we don't follow your rules?" Izaya asked skeptic to the burnet's rules.

"If you want to continue fighting and want a doctor to help after the fights that wont ask questions, you'll follow my rules," Shinra smiled, knowing that he had won this round.

Izaya and Shizuo sighed and looked at each other. Neither wanted to work together, but they couldn't get out of the project. Their teacher assigned the groups and there was nothing they could do about it.

The three boys set their stuff down in the living room. Shinra walked over to the kitchen. "Hey do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" he called to them being hospitable.

"Milk and cookies," both boys called to the kitchen. They glared at each other as if saying, 'how dare you ask for the same thing as me.'

Shinra chuckled from the kitchen. "It seems you guys have more in common than you thought," Shinra called back as he got out three glasses and filled them with milk. Shinra happily got the cookies out of the cabinet when he heard Shizuo yell. "Izaya!"

"Be careful, Shizu-chan. You don't want to break any of Shinra's rules now do you?" Izaya egged him on.

The next thing Shinra knew, Shizuo stormed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Shinra looked at him. "Shizuo, you're seventeen! Don't storm out of a room like that!" he scolded his strong blond friend.

"He's pissing me off!" Shizuo growled, "and you said that we couldn't fight for today."

"But by storming out, you're letting him win," Shinra told him exasperatedly.

"I only acted like that because he antagonized me," Izaya called from his seat on the couch.

Shizuo whipped around to face the small framed boy. "I am not!" he yelled.

"You 100 percent are antagonizing me Shizu-chan," Izaya argued back.

Without thinking Shizuo took a stab at his intelligence level for once. "You're not allowed to use words you can't spell!" Shizuo called back to his rival.

Offended, Izaya stood up. "I can spell antagonize!"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Shinra adjusted his glasses and looked at the knife loving boy. "Izaya, spell antagonize."

Izaya was silent, however kept a cocky air about him. "A-N-T-A..." suddenly Izaya realized that under the obscure pressure, his mind was blank. Why not have fun with it, Izaya thought. "F-...O-N-G-A...T." Izaya stood almost proud of himself after his spelling-bee nightmare.

Both Shizuo and Shinra stood amazed at what Izaya had just told them. Shinra picked up two glasses of milk and handed them to Shizuo, then picked his and and the plater of cookies.

"Shizuo, stop 'antafongating' Izaya."


End file.
